secrets should be left unsaid
by quinn97gleek
Summary: ron/hermione loving fred/hermione idk read alot better
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY STARTED AS SOMETHING TO FILL MY SPARE TIME BUT ITS GROWN ON ME AND ITS ALL I DO NOW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT I **

**SPEND MOSTLY ALL DAY IN MY ROOM BECAUSE I AM SICK AND IM NOT USING THIS AS A PLEAD I JUST NEED TO SEE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS **

**BECAUSE ITS THE ONLY LIGHT IN MY DAY. THANK YOU**

** -MIRANDA**

* * *

><p>"Blimey hermione if you don't hurry up mum will have our heads" ron yelled up the staircase they were already late and molly had already called them twiceand ron was getting frantic because he knew his mum and when mum is mad you have to run and hide.<p>

"oh no I should have known this spell wouldnt work forever" hermione whispered to herself "ron my pants they are stuck they wont zip up can you help me baby" she asked him in her sweetest voice she only used with him.

"bloody hell are we late" he said as he ran up the stairs he walked into the bathroom and said "here lemme use magic"he pulled out his wand and said "protego" the pants expanded and zipped up "are you ready now" he asked.

"i think I have to take a nap now sorry im just really tired" she said sarcasticly he didnt catch it but said "hermione im scared of my mum please can we just go already" he asked annoyed "hey I was kidding of corse we can go im sortof scared of your mum too" she said kissing his cheek.

they stepped into the floo and said "the burrow" together holding hands they entered harry and a very pregnant ginny were snogging on the couch percy was misteriously sitting on the chair muttering to himself fred and george were yelling at ginny and harry about how they were going to hurt the baby bill and fluer were also snogging in the kitchen.

Molly and aurthor were pacing the kitchen waiting for ron and hermione to show up when they saw them molly ran over to them "where on earth were you two I was getting worried"

ron looked to hermione with a look that said I told you so ron automaticly took control and said "mum mione couldnt get her pants to zip up so I had to put them on and fix them for her" he said molly looked at him discusted "ronald weasly there is no time for shagging while family game night is going on" she said.

ginny pushed harry off her and waddled over to her best friend "so when are you going to tell him and take that charm off huh"she said butdidnt realize that one of fred and georges ear contraptions on the floor "what charm I don't know what you are talking about" hermione answered.

"The pregnancy charm you know the one that hides your pregnancy" rons jaw dropped and he stood up and walked over to them. "mione" ron saiD stroking her cheek lightly

"can we talk please" he asked her pleading with her silently "yes ronald lets just go upst-" she was cut off when the door slammed open. teddy lupin walked in "yo did someone say truth or dare because i heard it" ron grabbed hermiones hand and tried to go upstairs but teddy caught them

"uncle ron auntie hermione where do you think you are going without saying hello to your favorite nephew commere" he ran over to them and hugged them "well teddy you see we were just going up to rons old room to talk" hermione said "talk more like bloody shag" bill said earning a slap from fluer "we will talk

later ron okay baby" she said so only he could hear her he nodded and went to the couch "alright who is first" fred asked "ill go" a verry pregnant ginny screeched "okay gin truth or dare?" fred asked "truth" she answered "are you scared that giving birth is going to be painful?" he asked

"yes a little i admit but ill have the love of my life right next to me" she said grabbing harrys hand he smiled "okay who to choose" she said scanning the room hermione was quietly whispering to ron about something "hermione truth or dare?" she asked "um..wha..uhh..truth" hermione said "are you

pregnant?" ginny asked "why would you think that?" hermione asked "why wouldnt we you have been mischivous about comming durring the mornings and every like 10 minnutes when you are here you race to the bathroom and vomit" ginny said verry apprehensive for her answer. "yes" she said barely

inaudible for anyone but ron to hear her he grasped her hand and held it "what was that hermy?"percy asked "percy lay off my woman at least i wont leave them in their time of need" ron yelled at him standing up "i apoligized for that ron and you know for a fact that i didnt mean to tell you know who where you

were all those times" he defended "you told him?" he asked pulling out his wand slowly "as a matter of fact i did mean it" percy said "crucio" he said waving his wand

hermione felt a sharp wave of pain in her lower abdomen noone noticed but ginny she walked over to her and whispered "are you ok?" hermione shook her head "no gin it hurts" ron was firing curses as his brother while percy kept firing the unforgivable curses at his brother he kept hearing his name being called

from ginny he didnt care he was protecting his wife and child "expeliarmus" percy screamed rons wand flew out of his hand "percy please" ron pleaded "protego de statuefeiy" ron quickly looked over to hermione and saw her crying in pain clutching to georges shirt and freds hand and leaning back on harry

he got realy worried and then the spell hit him he was frozen his family was in danger andhis parents were away fred stood up still holding herione hand and said "revilio" percys face meled away and draco malfoys father lucious appered "well well what have we got here relivey de creshendio" hermiones

stomach started growing and she was screaming bloody murder "aww a cover up charm filty mudblood" he said "avada kadavra" fred screamed at him he was paralized and fell limp to the ground

"hermione how many months are you "8" she said "oh hermione relax but why would you conceal something like this" ginny asked her "i..was..afraid..of..ahhhh..of..what..ron..would say..owww ahhh" she screamed george shifted hermione he whispered into her ear "hermione im going to get

angelina to help me fix ron ok?" she breathed "what happened to ronald" she whimpered "lucious froze him now if you would bill come take my place harry i need your help charlie take harrys place" they both nodded "hermione you need to let go of my shirt" ;she nodded and let go she leaned into fred and right

then her water broke "umm hermione do you have to use the bathroom because i think you just peed" everyone looked to teddy then hermione "we have to get her to a healer" she shook her head "ron and i wanted a home birth if we had any children" they stood up fred was about to pick her up "fred" they all

yelled "let me carry her up" bill said "im the strongest here" he carefully picked her up and walked upstairs into rons old room "put her on the bed bill" charlie said

they put her on the bed and got in the same positions she leaned on bill clutching his shirt held freds hand and charlie was behind her ginny and fluer were delivering the baby since fluer was an obgyn it would be easy "okay hermione you have to push okay" fluer said she shook her head. "i have to wait for ron"

she said "bill bad things will happen if she doesnt push" he nodded knowing what she meant "hermione you have to do this it will take too long for ron to get back thats why harry and george went to get help from angelina she works as a stufiyi worker that means to unstatuefyi people and things they need

you to do this you might lose this baby if you dont we are all your family and if you want pretend that ron is here ok" she nodded and started to push "its crowning good job hermione keep pushing" she pushed a few more times "just one more hard push" she did with all of her might and then little crys began

to fill the room she leaned back into charlie and bill cut the umbilical cord fred leaned over and kissed her forhead she was handed her baby and held her then she looked to

ginny "rose ginevera weasly" ginny started crying "bloody hormones" they laughed she yawned and seconds later she was sleeping charlie slid out from behind her and handed bill the baby "beautiful" bill said ginny looked at her watch "hey wanna play a prank on ron and harry watch this concelio de

decreshendio" her very large stomach disappeared she pointed her wand at hermione "revilio de creshendo" her large stomach reappeared just then the door slammed open ron ran in and saw hermione and ran over to her "mione are you ok" his eyes shifted to ginny "is that yours" he asked "yup" she said

"rose ginevera weasley" laughing she pointed her wand torwards hermione. "concealio de decreshendo" her stomach disappeared she handed ron rose and poined the wand at herself

"revilio de creshendo" her stomach reappeared "sorry i had to do it" she smiled "so shes mine not yours" she nodded "she is beautiful" he looked at hermione bill had his arm around her they were sleeping her head was on his chest charlie was on the floor next to the bed sleeping fluer was sleeping in

the chair next to the bed and fred was sleeping on the other bed feet hanging off she stirred in her sleep and then woke up she looked to ron and smiled george walked in to see his brothe smiling at hermione and holding the baby so he walked over and said "ron can i hold my neice" he nodded and walked

over and looked to hermione she was sleeping again he walked over to bill and whispered into his ear "can you bring her to ginnys old room for me please?" he nodded he leaned over to fluer and made sure not to wake her up and picked her up and eaisily carried her into the next room

"thank you bill can you please just stay with her im going to send people home ok?" bill nodded ron ran over to the other room he zapped charlie awake and shook fluer awake he asked charlie to go home and asked fluer to check hermione to make sure everything is okay he went downstairs to find ginny sitting

next to harry on the couch holding his hand cooing at the baby with fred and george he asked fred and george to help bring hermione home and they agreed and he told harry and ginny to go home and then he went up to ask bill if he and fluer could possibly house hermione and the baby until he put a

nursery together so he ran upstairs and asked them of corse they said yes "mione fred and george are going to take you to bill and fluers house ok?" shE nodded "k" she said drowsely "george?" fred asked "yes fred?" george answered "help hermione up then bill will help you im going to take my neice to bill

and flurs house ill meet you there ok?" fred said "yup" george answered "come on you two screwballs stop planning things out lets just go" bill said comming up behind them holding hermione in his arms

"george grab the floo powder come with me fred call victorie, dominique, and louis tell victorie we need to borrow lilas crib tell her we need her and dominique's help taking care of rose and tell louis that we need his help around the house" fred nodded he was about to leave and he heard bill "oh and

fred" he said "yea" fred asked turning around "watch your niece make sure you dont kill her please" fred nodded he watched them leave via floo and picked rose up he called up his first niece victorie "hello?" she answered "hey vikki" he replied "hi uncle fred whats up is something wrong?" she asked worried "no

not really well your dad is freking out" he said "oh no not again what now" she asked "hermione had a baby and he wants you over here" he said the line went dead and he herd a pop behind him "uncle fred" she screemed "shhhhh" he said rose fell asleep in his arms "aww she so cute can i hold her" victorie

sqeeled fred nodded and carefully handed rose to her cousin fred then broke the silence "i have to call dominique alright" he got no response "alright" he asked a little louder "yea sorry she looks so much like uncle ron doesnt she and she inherited the weasley hair" fred smiled then headed to the kitchen he

got the phone and dialed dominique "hello?" came dominiques tired voice "hey dom can you come to the burrow" he asked "hi uncle fred why do i have to come to the burrow and do you know where vikki is shes not answering her phone?" he sighed "oh dom you are just like your father making asumptions"

dominique gasped "uncle freddie i didnt know you knew such a big word" he smiled "your aunt hermione had a baby today and your dad wanted me to call you and tell you to come aver here he needs your help with the baby" the line went dead and the red head suddenly showed up in the fireplace she too

screamed "uncle fred" he then said "shhhh the baby is sleeping" victorie walked into the room with rose in her arms "can i hold her" she asked fred and victorie nodded "stay" he pointed at dominique "victorie you come with me" she followed him into the kitchen "i need you to call louis for me he is still mad at

me for jinxing him in my defence i meant to hit ron not him ok" she nodded he walked back to dominique and took rose a few seconds later he heard a pop a blonde boy stood

behind him louis they noded at each other he went back to the kitchen to gather roses things and in the other room he could hear louis and dominique talking very loudly and victorie shushing them.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS IM DESPRATE!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY STARTED AS SOMETHING TO FILL MY SPARE TIME BUT ITS GROWN ON ME AND ITS ALL I DO NOW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT I SPEND MOSTLY ALL DAY IN MY **

**ROOM BECAUSE I AM VERY VERY SICK AND IM NOT USING THIS AS A PLEAD I JUST NEED TO SEE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS BECAUSE ITS THE ONLY LIGHT IN MY DAY. THANK YOU**

**-MIRANDA**

* * *

><p>Fred went over and pushed his niece and nephew who were currently bickering about go knows what into the fireplace and then he led victorie and rose in beside him he covered rose and victorie<p>

with a blanket so they wouldnt get dirty he grabbed a hand full of floo powder put one hand on luis' shoulder who shrugged it off so he put his hand on dominiques shoulder and linked arms with

victorie and he put his head under the blanket so he wouldnt get dirty and said "bill and fluers" they stepped out of the fireplace and louis pulled out his wand and pointed it at his uncle who was

currently holding rose "louis what are you" fred was cut off by a spell "stupify" fred went flying backwards grasping for rose victorie took action pulled out her wand and said "windgardium

levimaxima" she led fred to the couch to recover and put rose in bills arms louis then turned to her and said "why did you do that her father killed mine she deserved it" she said "louis cant we talk

about this rashionaly" he said "no we cant" he was about to cast a spell and she beat him to it "revilio" he fell to the ground in pain his face melted away like percys had this morning draco stood

up in his place "filthy weasleys hand me down robes and that filthy mudblood as your family" victorie screamed and ran towards him he pointed his wand at her "crusio" he said it hit her she fell

down and everyone heard a crack and soon after another one followed he stopped tortureing her and moved on to george "you" draco said pointing at him

"you killied my father and now your going to pay" ginny came out from the fire place armed one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other holding her wand she pointed it at draco

"expeliarmus" his wand flew out of his hand and he looked fearful "you" he said almost in tears "you dare fight me do you know what i can do to you and your unvorn child i could kill you" he said

spitting harry took a step torwards his wife draco looked at ginny "we helped you we could have let you stay in the room of requirement and burn to death like your friend krub did and yes i know

what you can do to me try it" she glared at him "ok" he was about to say the spell but she beat him to it "avada kadavra" she said forcefully and collapsed against the back of the fireplace tiredly

harry and bill ran over to her "are you alright gin?" bill asked worried she nodded "it just took alot from me everything does these days" she laughed like she didnt just kill draco malfoy harry

looked at her nervously and bill helped her up with georges help who put his hand on her back to stand her up she greatfully grasped george and bills hand and sat on the couch ron sat down

next to her and grabed her hand and patted it she smiled "i just killed a slitheren" she said hapily "no not any slitheren draco malfoy" ron added there brother sister moment was interupted by

hermione screaming bloody murder ron stood up and apperated to the room she was staying in she was griping the pillow and mumbling things like ron and run and voldemort he sat on the bed

next to her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it reashuringly he leaned down and hugged her she realized whom it was and automaticly hugged him back he kissed her forehead and started to

walk away

"ron help me up" he shook his head "you need to rest" he said bill ginny harry and fluer burst through the door "i want to get up and walk please ron" she asked pleadingly "mate

maybe she should walk around" harry interupted "fine bill could you" he asked bill nodded bill and ron helped her up and walked downstairs she went over to the couch and sat down she winced

when she touched the couch and everyone took a step forward ron took like three fred was on the chair holding an ice pack over his nose which was bleeding from when he got hit with the spell

he was also leaning over victorie helping the healer put on the brace george was also helping dominique had passed out when victorie was being tortured and charlie fluer and harry were trying

to wake her up ginny was sitting with hermione bill was trying to help ron calm rose down ginny was having small pains in her lower abdomen but she didnt tell anybody she just kept talking to

hermione they heard the floo behind them and looked back to find no other then one belatrix lestrange "you filthy mudblood get up" she ordered pulling out her wand and pointing it at hermione

everyone gasped "you" she pointed her wand at bill "come get her up" she said noticing she was having trouble getting up he nodded and made his way over to the couch and grabbed her hand

and helped her up she was unsteady so she leaned on him for support "good now do what i say and noone will get hurt" they all nodded "you" she poined at fred "bloody nose" fred looked up

"me" he asked

"yea you commere" she pointed her wand at hermione "now get in line the way I tell you Ok? Bill...flower" she said no caring "charlie..per..oh wait hes not here.. george... fred..

mudblood.. weaslebee.. preggers..potter" they all got in that order and hermione was holding freds arm because he was taller and she was holding his hand ginny was still having pains in her

lower abdomen every time she had one she kept quiet and grabbed and squeezed rons hand quietly she didnt tell harry though because he was dealing with balatrix she walked up to ginny and

held her chin up with her wand "well well well lookie here red hair smug face you were the one i almost killed durring the final battle well why dont i finish that now huh would you like that?" she

asked then another pain came and she grabbed rons hand and squeezed it belatrix must have noticed because she said "scared are we now yes depend on your brother to make things better"

bill stepped forwards and said "expeliarmus" belatrix wand flew out of her hand "how dare you does anyone else want to try anything" she turned to ginny "any last words?" she asked she

nodded pulled out her wand without notice "well go on say it" belatrix yelled "reducto" ginny said and belatrix stepped back and burst into flames everyone around ginny cheered she felt another

pain and doubled over everyone crowded around her to make sure she was okay she nodded then a few minnutes later she grabbed rons hand and doubled down again and screamed "owww

that freaking hurts bloody hell"

harry immediately rushed over to her "gin tell me its not time" he wispered she looked at him and said "i..i dont know..ahhh" she grabbed rons hand and he helped

sit her down "i told you to tell him before gin" hermione said "tell me what" harry said "tell you how she has been having pains since this morning" hrmione said "gin why didnt you tell one of us im

not understanding there are plenty of us" bill said moving over to her and sitting down next to her "i mean there are plenty of us i mean theres me charlie fred george you told hermione we know

that you coldve told ron or your own husband dont you think" bill asked another contraction hit her and when it let up she said "get me to a healer before my water breaks" she said quickly she

stood up with bill and harrys help when she got on her feet she felt a cool liquid run down her leg "oops to late" george said fred slapped his arm and everyone glared at him "come on lets go" bill

said steping into the fireplace with ginny and harry "we are going in pairs of three after us fluer charlie and george will go and after they go ron and fred you will help hermione and dont for get to

grab rose fluer since your good with babies you take her" they all nodded bill shifted ginny and said "st. mungos" and they were gone the next three or rather four stepped in nto the fireplace and

george

grabbed some floo powder and said "" when they were gone hermione grabbed a blanket and threw it over the three of there heads fred grabbed a hand full of floo powder and yelled

"st. mungos"they were met there by fluer george charlie rose and bill

hermione was the first to ask "were is ginny didnt we have to wait until she was dialated" she looked to bill "they said those contrction have been that close since this morning that she went into

labor sometime last night" bill answered "oh so thats why every five seconds when belatrix was there she kept squeezing my hand" ron added they all sighed and hermione looked at him "no

wonder you passed your o.w.l's" she said "what do you mean" he asked "it was luck" she said and everyone laughed "commere" he said

pulling her away from fred and to him he smiled and kissed her forhead she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck they were pect for each other and everyone knew how they felt for each

other no matter what happened they stayed together even through the war "aww you know what i have realized?" fred asked "what?" they all answered "rose inherited the weasley hair" he said

they all laughed "lets hope shes not as stupid as all the weasleys" he finished "not all of you guys are stupid" hermione chirped in looking at ron "especialy you" she said kissing him full on the lips

someone whistled in the background george or maybe charlie she didnt care ron picked her up and twirled her around and sheautomaticly wrapped her legs around him they were both starting to

forget where they were and why they wer there until someone coughed or "ahem" one of the nurses said hermione let go of his waist and droped down to the floor gracefully "no public displays of

affection in this lobby"

she said grumpily "now you are required to stand five feet apart" when they didnt move she put her hands on there shoulders and pushed them apart hermione wasnt able to hold her own

weight yet so she stumbled almost hitting the ground fred and george caught her just in time the nurse was puzzled but shook it off "are you the family of ginevera weasley" she

was taken aback when they all nodded bill stepped in "im bill this is charlie thats fred and george and that is ron we are her brothers" she nodded "who are they" she pointed to fluer and rose

than hermione "thats my wife fluer and that is rons wife hermione and thats their baby" she nodded again "okay well something tragic happened she delivered a premature baby you all might

want to sit down for this and i will allow you two" she pointed at ron and hermione "to sit together" they all moved to the chairs and she started talking again "so the baby was so weak we had to

take it to the nicu for tests well as we were testing something went wrong and lets just say we welcomed baby lily potter into the world and we also said goodbye to her today" they gasped "we

need to see ginny and harry to make sure they are ok" ron said standing up she shook her head no.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT IM DESPERATE !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY STARTED AS SOMETHING TO FILL MY SPARE TIME BUT ITS GROWN ON ME AND ITS ALL I DO NOW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT I**

**SPEND MOSTLY ALL DAY IN MY ROOM BECAUSE I AM SICK AND IM NOT USING THIS AS A PLEAD I JUST NEED TO SEE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS**

**BECAUSE ITS THE ONLY LIGHT IN MY DAY. THANK YOU**

**-MIRANDA**

* * *

><p>"im so very sorry but it is after visiting hours" she said "but i just ned to-" he sarted but was cut off "no buts you need to leave now" she said ron hesitated for a moment than he got an idea he nodded and went to sit back down in his seat between hermione and fred he looked to fred "i have and idea and im going to need your help"<p>

he said "lets go home" bill said they all stood up and hermione grabed rons arm and wove herself around him hermione and ron still clung together and fred who looked lost stepped into the healers fireplace and ron decided to make a stop before going back to bill and fluers house "ginny and harrys"

they landed in the potter household and the first thing they saw was james and albus they were sitting down on the couch talking james had mia (his girlfriend) sitting next to him and his arm was around her and albus the younger out of the two was talking rubbish about spells they looked over to the fireplace

where they saw there aunt and uncles standing there "james" ron said in a rush "were does your father keep his cloak of you know what?" he asked fast "oh upstairs in his room why" james asked currious"go into the kitchen albus and james fred can you take her" he said nodding to hermione he nodded and grabbed her other hand

"were are you from" fred asked mia "united states of america" he nodded "do you know anything about magic" he asked "no whats magic" fred hesitated and whispered in hermiones ear "wing it ok" she nodded slightly "magic is what we call love here in england" she nodded "so are you guys magic?" she

asked they looked at her and laughed "no" they said simutaniously "shes hitched" fred said "to that guy in the kitchen?" mia asked they nodded "oh so why are you guys holding her up like that" she said motioning to them "because i just had a baby yesterday and i cant hold myself up proprley" hermione

answered they were intuperupted by yelling and crying in the kitchen fred tried walking fast with hermione but he was only exceding a fast walk "pick me up numbskull" hermione demanded he picked her up bridal style and brought her to the kitchen he put her down and she stumbled glad that fred caught her

she pulled out her wand "accio cloak of invisibility" she said before she knew it the cloak was in her hands she pug it in her bag and turned back to the argument "ron" she said in a weak voice "watch this fred" she said she pointed her wand at ron "aquamente" she said water flew from her wand going over

james albus and ron "ron lets go" she said "now" he nodded she let go of fred and grabbed rons arm he held her tight and she put her hand on freds arm she apparrated to her house she grabbed the cloak and put it over the three of them she once again apperrated to the hospital they landed outside of

ginnys room and steped in harry was holding a sleeping ginny who had tear stained cheeks he looked up hermione pulled the cloak off of their heads and revealed themselves harry looked up And smiled sadly "its time for you to go home mate" fred said sadly "no im staying with her" harry said defencely "no

both of you" fred said "albus and james are at our house" hermione said ron smiled at ginny "my poor poor baby sister" ron said moving closer "noone should have to face that" he said putting a hand on ginnys cheek she stirred and opened her eyes "Ron? Mione? Freddy?" she asked they nodded "do you

wanna go home or your both welcome at our place" ron asked "albus and james are there" she looked at ron "i want to go to your house i just need time" she looked at harry "im sorry but she had your eyes and nose" she said sniffing he nodded fred came over to her and picked her up pulling her away from

harry "i have the pollyjuice potion" ron piped up hermione smacked him in the stomach "oww but i do" she shook her head she grabbed harrys hand and pulled him to her they pulled the cloak over their heads and apperrated to her house "fred put her in guest room purple next door to my and rons room

please?" he nodded and dissarperrated upstairs "ALBUS AND JAMES APPERRATE DOWN STAIRS PLEASE" ron called up the stairs of their burrow they heard a pop and turned around james and albus were holding their things grabbed harrys hands and apperrated home "ron go get every kind of candy that you can

find" he looked at her questionably "why" he asked "just do it" he nodded and kissed her on the cheek she apperrated upstairs "so how are the babys" ginny asked hermione "good" she said Ginny nodded fred looked at her "wait your pregnant again?" she nodded "and babies twins" she nodded again he

looked at her and said "can i talk to you alone?" she nodded looked at ginny then went back into the hallway "is it mine" frex asked when they were alone after he put a silencing charm on the room she shrugged "i dont know what to say" she looked to him and he hugged her "its ok mione..shhh..dont cry..ill be

here shhh" the door slammed downstairs they grabbed their wands and hooked their hands together no caring if it was ron they went downstairs and saw fluer and bill also having their wands out billpointed his wand at hermiones chest and asked her "what was you baby girls full name?" she looked at him and

answered "rose ginevera weasley" he lowered his wand and moved onto fred "where did mom and dad go when hermione had her baby" fred looked at him and said "hawaii" he said simply "where in hawaii?" he asked "humunukunukuappawaah" bill lowered his wand and looked to hermione "there was an

attack at the magical emporium of chocolatte" she gasped "we have to go to the hospital straight away" bill said they nodded she stumbled forwards "fred help her there" he nodded putting his arm around her she snuggled into his arm and they apperrated to the hospital they stood behind bill and fluer bill said

"ronald weasley" she nodded "are you all family?" he nodded "thats his wife his brother me his other brother and his cousin" he said she nodded "follow me please he has been asking for a mione weasley" hermione and fred stepped forwards she looked at them questionably "only she may go in" the nurse said

fred stepped forward "go on in" he helped her to the door she grabbed the wall ans scaled her way into the roomshe saw ron lying on the bed sleeping shE sat down next to him and started crying he opened his eyes quickly and said weakly "mione member when we said to never let anything come between us?"

she nodded "this is that anything i love you" she grabbed his hand "and i know your pregnant" she looked shocked "with fred hes my brother and i want you guys to be together and take care of rose. If the twins are boys you should name them tyler and trevor if you haveany more kids girl name her sapphire and

another boy john or johnny" he coughed weakly "im happy for you guys now youll be too busy to mourn like crazy" he laughed "mione" he asked she nodded "say my name so i know your not scared" he asked her "i" she started "i love you ronald" she kissed his forehead and he smiled while closing his

eyes then everything went cold frozen with the smile strong arms envoloped her into a hug he smelled like spice and flowers "bill" she said crying into his chest he answered "its ok..shh..its okay" fred walked over to them fighting tears "may i" he asked bill nodding torwards hermione bill nodded fred pulled her

to him "hey" he whispered in her ear "hey i need to hold onto someone" he said she quietly sobbed into his chest and he Broke down not able to hold it in any longer "ill be back later bill ginny wants to see you" he nodded "fluer can you bring rose to my house and leave her with ginny fred you can do what ever

you want just be at my house or you can see where i am going on the clock at the burrow and remove ronalds hand from there and put it in your parents room" they nodded "can relax all of you" she pulled out her wand "bodio reparo" she said pointing the wand at herself she stod up and apperrated home

she landed in her bedroom and walked to ginnys room "can you do me two favors" she asked her she nodded "one watch rosie" she nodded "two housemybabies" she said fast "yes and what" ginny asked confused "house my babies" ginny looked at her "why" she asked "ron" ginny looked at her

"what did he do now" she asked "he went away" she nodded "of corse ill house your babies sis" she said pointed her wands at the both of them and said "pregnant switchbodies" hermione saw two bubbles come out of her stomach and go into ginnys stomach "okay what now" ginny asked "i have to add the

traits so they look like a real weasley red hair, snow blue eyes, freds nose, weasley twin smirk, and lastly my laugh" ginnys stomach protruded out more than hermione held the wand up and said "pregnant switch bodies" two larger bubbles floated from ginny making her stomach go away and landed in

hermione making hers come back george showed up in her room "hermione, hermione something went wrong with roses transport here" she looked to him "what do you mean something went wrong" she asked panicked "voldemort is back and he is hunting foreign people and their children" she looked to him

again "what does this have to do with roses transport" she asked "he got to fluer who was transporting rose he killed fluer and the spell hit rose" she gasped and held back tears "bill is a mess" she let a tear escape "is there anything i can do for you" she shook her head "no just get fred and bill over here"

he nodded and left with a crack he came back a few minnutes later with fred and bill fred ran to her and said "im so so sorry" she nodded into his chest she let go of fred and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek she walked over to bill who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and put her arm

around him he responded by shrugging her arm off and pulling her into a hug "im sorry hermione i couldve done something anything to save them both" she hugged him back "shhh its ok" they were inturupted by a knock on the widow it was pig rons old owl fred opened the window and let him in he dropped the

letter and it flew to hermione and opened and read Dear ms. Hermione, and ginevera mr. Fred, bill, and george weasley we have been informed that ms Fluer, rose and mr. Ronald weasley have died a tragic death we advise you we are prepareing a ceremony to cherish their lives we are very sorry for the

inconveince but we are suggesting you go with a close reative as a shoulder to cry on we are not the judges of who you bring but it whould be nice if it wasa relative of your family and thank you and be prepared to write speaches to share thak you good nite Sincerly, the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS IM DESPRATE!<strong>**


End file.
